cwafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Ord Cestus
"A second opinion, you have, after taking part in this battle, hmm?" : "Yes, master. I do admit, that after the unpleasant ordeal with the JK-13 killer droids, plus facing an acolyte, and nearly having my arm cut off, this whole affair on Ord Cestus has changed me. Not my outlook, but myself." —Master Yoda and General Lawen Austin in the aftermath of the battle: In 20 BBY, the 'Battle of Ord Cestus '''occured. Since the first year of the Clone Wars, the Cestian government signed a contract with the Republic to halt the production of JK-13 Droids, deadly mechanics that were able to perceive a Jedi's movements. However, as the war dragged on, the JK-13 Droids were still being secretly manufactured by Cestus Cybernetics in small quantities, some being sold to the Separatists. The Confederacy, however, felt that they were not getting enough droids to help them win the war, and so decided to take over the manufacturing of the JK-13s. They then launched an invasion on Ord Cestus, establishing a fortress in Jantos, a major city. The Hive Council quickly sent out a distress call to the Republic, requesting immediate assistance. Though reluctant to take any action, the Senate agreeed to help Ord Cestus, knowing that the JK-13 droids could not be allowed to enter service again. Since many of the Jedi Order and their armies were focused on the Outer Rim Sieges, Republic General Lawen Austin was dispatched to end the illegal manufacturing of the JK Droids, accompanied by Master Yoda, who served as consultant to Austin. Prelude Twenty-three months into the war (approximately two weeks after the Battle of Chandrila), Ord Cestus, having being remained loyal to the Republic, continued to pledge its support to the Senate. However, some X'Tings showed disdain towards their allies, as they beleived that the Republic was merely trying to "enslave" them for their own ends. Therefore, small batches of JK-13 killer droids were secretly manufactured in Cestus Cybernetics for use against the Republic, while some were being sold to the Confederacy for use against the Republic in the Outer Rim. However, when the Separatists felt that they were not getting enough JK-13s, they decided to take an active role by taking control of the manufacturing. Therefore, they launched invasion, and established a fortress in the major city of Jantos. Alarmed by the sudden attack, the Hive Council sent a response to the Senate, urging for a Republic task force to dispel the Separatist Army. Although the Republic was committing most of its resources to the Outer Rim campaigns, they have agreed to send help, since the JK-13s could not be allowed to enter the war again. After much consderation, General Lawen Austin was dispatched to repel the Separatist invasion and permanently cease the production of the JK-13s. Accompanied by Yoda, who stood as a consultant, Austin travled to Ord Cestus with the 968th Artillery Regiment. Though Austin was unsure of why Yoda, being used to staying in the Jedi Temple, and wanting to come along to consult him, the aged old Jedi claimed of wanting to "observe" Austin. Despite his claim, Austin felt that it was rather peculiar, but Yoda assured him that he merely wanted to assist in pushing the Separatist Droid Army off Ord Cestus. The Battle : ''"Storm, Saber and Gauntlet Company, our orders are to first neutralize the outer perimeter leading into Jantos city. The success of our objective will depend ultimately on our performance on the battlefield. Brace yourselves for hard contact, and give the enemies the usual Republic greeting." —Lawen Austin briefing his men prior to boarding the gunships in preparation for their mission The Republic fleet dropped out of hyperspace, immediately triggering a heated space battle. With fighter squadrons and the Star Destroyers pelting heavy turbolaser fire on the blockade, they were able to create a hole for the Bastion ''to move in. Austin briefed his m en about the assault: With Gauntlet, Storm and Saber Company together (along with a company of Nix's Cavalry group), they were to neutralize the outer perimeter leading into Jantos, where the JK-13 Droid factory was located. This would allow the rest of the assault forces to move in and establish a foot hold to not only encircle the factory, but to prevent any enemy escape and Droid reinforcements. As the gunships launched, Austin gave orders for Storm Company to move in first and clear a path, so that the rest of the companies can land and fight their way towards the city. With squads of Clone Paratroopers dropping from the LAAT/i Gunships from a safe height, they started their advance, supported by AT-TE Walkers. However, as Austin's gunship prepared to approach the already cleared area, rockets from enemy ground forces hit their starboard wing, forcing the gunship to make a crashed landing in the canyons, just west of the battle. As the gunship neared the ground, Austin gave orders for his men to jump out, before the gunship crashed and left the general and his men stranded. Worse still, Yoda, who was on the gunship with them, was nowhere to be found, prompting the men to believe that he was either killed or missing in action. Deciding to make their way back to the battlefield on foot, Austin and his men prepared to walk out of the canyons, only to discover that this particular canyon was full of different pathways, and became a maze for the unsuspected. Once Austin and his men moved out, the general gave orders to remain vigilant, as there were bound to be Droids patrolling the canyon. Descending down, however, they were ambushed by battle droids, who were waiting to finish them off. Surrounded and cut off, they held the droids (including a B3 Ultra Droid) until master Yoda arrived and covered Austin and his men as they made their way back to the frontlines. Rejoining with the forward advance forces, most of the Droid perimiter was wiped out, clearing the way for the ''Bastion ''to land and deploy the main assault forces. Shortly after setting up a forward command center and placing the cannons to weaken the defenses around Jantos City, Serros notified Austin that General Grievous was on his way to Ord Cestus to take a delivery of the JK-13 Killer Droids. Further, General Atris Jeveran was in hot purusit, who will be joining them on Ord Cestus. Assault on the City : ''"I'm organizing several assault squads, from five to eight men, to take those Droid positions, therefore providing cover fire to our troops as we begin the assault. For us, our troops forces will be dividied into three groups, each taking a cleared-out entrance and also clearing out more droids as we make our advance. Once that is accomplished, then all groups will link up and begin the attack on the factory." —Lawen Austin discussing "Operation Spear" As they awaited the arrival of General Jeveran, Austin outlined the assault, codeneamed "Spear". The first phase of the plan was to form several Assault Squads to take out the Droid positions, thus covering the main assault force beginning their advance. The second phase of the assault was to split the troops into three battlegroups, each led by Austin, Yoda, and Jeveran who had just arrived. Once they made their advance, they were to clear out any opposition and to link up at the city center, before beginning the final phase of the operation: disable the factory. Austin, along with Brig and Gauntlet Company marched towards the already cleared-out entrance, smashing Droid resistance along the way. However, after a Droid gunship was shot down, it created debris, cutting off the rest of Austin's troops. Austin gave immediate orders for the rest of the troops to regroup with master Yoda's battalion, while Austin and a small number of troops forged ahead to the city center. After clearing out a substantial amount of droids (including the B3 Ultra Droids), they held position as Brig gave immediate orders for comm silence. However, as they rested, Austin was attacked by a JK-13 Killer Droid. Quickly dispensing of the droid, Austin realized that with comm silence on, there was no way to warn master Yoda or General Jeveran about the killer droids roaming the city. Unable to do anything, Austin and his men decided to continue on to the factory, while Brig issued new orders for the Assault Squads to clear out and JK-13 Killer Droids. Attack on the Factory With Austin's forces already in position to attack the factory, there was still no word from Jeveran or Yoda. Ruston and Brig fully advised Austin to begin the attack now so as to maintain their advantage. Reluctantly, Austin gave the order to attack, as the troops attacked the droids, who were still powering up their defenses. Following the breakthrough, Austin, accompanied by Brig, Bowler, Spamcan, Mite and Paxton continued deeper into the factory, stumbling first into a rack filled with dozens of JK-13 Killer Droids. As they made their into the factory, they saw an enromous assembly line, with workers creating the fearsome JK-13s. Further, there were droid patrols on the catwalks, monitoring the work. Austin, spotting a control terminal, made a plan to disable the power to sneak their way past. (To be Expanded) Particpants Outcome *Republic Victory **JK-13 Droids stopped permanantly **Nertu Jolv arrested **General Grievous escapes **Confederacy pushed off system **Hevaf Bolaz killed Casualties Galactic Republic Moderate *Many Clones killed and wounded *1 Clone Turbo Tank *2 AT-TE Walkers *10 AT-RT Walkers *5 LAAT/i Gunships *Light damage to fighter squadrons *Moderate damage to fleet Confederacy of Independent Systems Moderate to Heavy *Many Droids *Hevaf Bolaz *Trade Federation Coreship disabled *11 AAT Tanks *6 Hailfire Tanks *9 Persuader Tanks *Moderate damage to fighter squadrons *Heavy damage to fleet Category:Events